This invention relates to method and apparatus for providing an adjustable time indication on a newly prepared or brewed beverage in order to indicate to the beverage user or server when the unused portion of the beverage should be discarded. The method and apparatus are particularly well suited for use with decanters of brewed liquid coffee but may be readily adapted for use with other beverages.
A brewed beverage such as coffee, tea, soup, etc., often has a limited life span within which the beverage retains its most desirable taste. After the desirable taste life span has passed, the beverage is adversely affected in that the beverage taste is less desirable, or even unpleasant, to consumers. The desirable taste life span varies from beverage to beverage. With brewed coffee, for example, the desirable taste life span is about 30 minutes. After that time, any unused coffee in a decanter should be discarded because the taste begins to become less palatable or even unpleasant as further time passes. More discriminating food establishments have a rule of discarding unused brewed coffee after the passage of approximately one-half hour because unpleasant tasting coffee is unpalatable to most customers and tends to downgrade the establishment in the eyes of such customers.
For ease of reference hereinafter the most desirable taste life span of a beverage will be referred to as the "palatable span", and a beverage which has passed its palatable span will be referred to as "over-aged". Also for ease of reference the beverage principally referred to will be coffee, but it will be understood that the principles of the invention are applicable to any brewed beverage having a palatable span.